


Build Up Hope

by Mysterious_Prophetess



Series: Bittersweet Memories [8]
Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Good Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Kurogiri is Not Shirakumo Oboro, Onmyoji Bakugo Katsuki, Onmyoji Shimura Tenko, Rating for infrequent swearing, Spirited Away AU, Tuna's Spirited Away AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Mysterious_Prophetess
Summary: Katsuki Bakugo, Age 13 & Onmyoji in Training is faced with a Deadbeat blast from his past.
Relationships: Midoriya Inko/Male OC, Past Midoriya Inko/Midoriya Hisashi
Series: Bittersweet Memories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100699
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	Build Up Hope

Thirteen-Year-Old Katsuki Bakugo was bored. For some reason, it was a slow season for any of the real onmyodo crap Tenko did and a busy as hell one for his BS half of the business which meant, instead of getting closer to finding out what they hell happened to Deku and whatever tried to erase him from memory, he was stuck reading bullshit research to feed to Tenko so he could give advice to the snobs who seemed to think Tenko was really seeing the future instead of making educated guesses and using Kasuki’s educated guesses sometimes.

Katsuki had a knack for the financial bullshit, it turned out. Who knew.At the moment he was sweeping the main room of the shop while Tenko was working out something in the back room. Katsuki didn’t care what because it was more of the BS side of the shop.He had his back to the door but an ear for the bell, so when he heard it he took a breath and put on his best customer service voice.

“Welcome to Shimura’s, what services can we do for you—. Oh. It’s you.” Katsuki had turned to see it was Deku’s Deadbeat Dad.

“Never would have thought Mistuki’s loud mouthed offspring would work here,” Deadbeat replied.

“Shocked the Hag too. Whaddya want?” Katsuki said.

“Is Tenko Shimura in?”

“Yeah. I’ll get the Geezer,” Katsuki said as he turned to the side.

“ **Oy! Geezer! Got someone out here for ya**!” He yelled.

———————————— ——————————

Tenko sighed. _Kid’s never going to stay in business with that customer service voice…nothing short of an epic level charisma mod is going to get that kid anywhere._

“I heard you, brat!” Tenko replied as he opened the back door. There, next to his ever-rude apprentice, stood a bane of his existence, professionally: Hisashi Ishiki. His overall bane of his existence varied from day-to-day.

“Ishiki. I trust you have a good reason for polluting the air of my shop with your presence?” Tenko asked.

“You know him?” Katsuki asked.

“Unfortunately. The year before you started apprenticing under me, I had the displeasure of being assigned to the same case as Ishiki,” Tenko said.

“This is Deku’s Deadbeat Dad.”

“I see.”

“You remember him. How?” Ishiki said as he looked at Katsuki in surprise.

“Brat’s naturally talented, that’s how. What do you want, Ishiki?” Tenko said.

“It would appear you’re already on the case. I want you to find out why my son’s records and memory were erased.”

“Took you long enough. It’s only been **three damn years** or was it only now that you remembered to look,” Katsuki snapped.

“A child appeared along a road with his parents and all of them were half-cursed and the area they reappeared—.”

“Was within miles of where your ex and son were to have relocated,” Tenko finished.

“Yes. Shimura. Why haven’t you done anything about it in three years?”

“Because I _can’t_. Even your vaunted Ishiki Clan can’t deal with the high level spawn this is,” Tenko said.Katsuki looked like he’d swallowed a lemon. _Brat still isn’t over the fact we still can’t deal with the case directly._

————————————— ————

_One Year Ago,_

_“Are we ever going to take care of what took Deku?” Katsuki demanded._

_“We can’t.”_

_“What the Hell do you mean we can’t!”_

_“_ **_We. Can’t! Even if I got the max raid to end all max raids together, we still can’t fight this! It’s a natural portal to the Spirit World and there’s something there that’s too powerful to screw with unless you’d like to die trying_ ** _!”_

_“So you’re giving up!”_

_“No. We can’t fight but we can investigate. We’re going to find out what happened and if we can do something we will but right now we can’t so shut up and study!”_

—————————— ———————————

“And what of reversing the erasure?” Ishiki said.

“Brat’s been working through that. Got a knack for it, plus when I broke the _actual_ curse on the main target, the rest began to unravel. Even on you,” Tenko said.

“Presumptuous to think it ever affected me.”

“Right. Our mistake. Deku never existed for you unless it was for you to look good or be disappointed with him,” Katsuki spat.

“If you want to get far in our world, Katsuki, you’ll have to learn respect.” The Deadbeat had the nerve to look down on Katsuki.

“It’s Bakugo to you, Deadbeat, and I’d rather deal with the stuff-shirt Iida Clan than you,” Katuski said.

“It’s one thing for you to tarnish your great-grandfather’s legacy, but bringing in Mistuki’s brat will only make things worse,” Deadbeat said as he looked over at Tenko.

“I’ll take that under advisement, Ishiki, so get to your point of being here. Are you proposing we work together, because unless it’s vital, my answer’s “Hell No.””

“If your second-rate divination hasn’t already discovered it, the one who cast the spell was a dragon and that’s all I wished to pass along to you out of a debt I owe your great-grandfather,” Deadbeat said.

“We knew that. We also knew it’s a younger dragon who really didn’t wanna do it. Unless you can get any more insight from the traces, we’re done here. I’ll consider telling you if we get to the bottom of this, should you actually care. Now Leave, Ishiki.” With that the Deadbeat turned and left. They waited a few minutes before relaxing a little.

“He’s like a shitty angry pallet swap of your friend,” Tenko said.

“Yeah. Shitty’s the word for it. What’s with that BS about your Great-Gramps. I thought this was your Gramps’s shop.

“Just Ishiki airing dirty laundry like a total asshole. My Gramps was my Great Gramps and he pretended my Father was his kid. Don’t know what happened to my actual gramps or grandma. She was really young and vanished,” Tenko said.

“Really young—oh. right. Shit like that was looked at worse back then,” Katsuki said.

“Yeah. Whatever. It’s history. We have to get ready for the next customer and you need to work on dealing with them and not pissing them off, Brat.”

————————— —————————

Hisashi let out a growl of annoyance. The moment he saw the male Mitsuki clone was there, he knew this wasn’t going to go well. He pulled out a photo of Izuku and looked at it. It was taken just before he’d divorced Inko at his family’s request.

_“You’re the only male Ishiki left of your generation and it is your duty to produce a proper heir to our legacy.”_

He’d married a woman his father had chosen for him and they’d produced three children —a girl and twin sons—to satisfy his family and now he lived apart from her and the children. If none of those had talent, then they’d produce others.

 _I never wanted any part of this. That’s why I married Inko in the first place, but the moment Izuku turned out to be completely without even the slightest talents in onmyodo, the pressure from the family had begun in earnest._ He’d let it break the marriage.

When he realized hadn’t received a child-support request from Inko for years, he’d checked with the courts and found Izuku’s name had been removed from existence.

He knew he had never been a good father to Izuku, but…he wanted to do at least one thing right by him. Now it looked like all he could do was get closure. For himself and for Inko.

—————————— —————————

“What’s wrong Katsuki?” Inko asked.

_“Heads up. Deadbeat’s in town.”_

“I see. Well, I’ll deal with him if he shows up. Thanks, Katsuki.”

_“No problem, Aunty.”_

“Was that Katsuki?” Buri asked as he poked his head in the room suddenly, curls bouncing a bit from the movement.

“Yes. My Ex is in town and he wanted to warn me,” Inko said.

“Glad he did. Now I’ve got plenty of time to warm up,” Buri said.

“Buri. If anyone is going to do anything, it’s me, but I’m touched you’d want to,” Inko pulled him down by his collar to plant a kiss on his cheek.

“Any news on that spirit stuff?”

“No, but Tenko promised the wards would hold on the house until next year when he and Katsuki’d refresh them.” Inko said.

“If I hadn’t seen the kid do magic with my own eyes, I dunno what would have happened,” Buri said. Inko turned back to her preparations for dinner.

She knew. If Buri hadn’t believed her and Katsuki, she’d have left him. She knew Buri knew that too.

———————— ———————————

Hiashi knocked on the door labeled Akatani. _Inko’s already remarried. I hope this ends better for her._ Inko opened the door and just gave him neutral look. _Oh it’s the neutral look of disappointment._

“Katsuki told me you were in town. What is it you want, Ishiki,” Inko said. He winced at her tone.

“I wanted to apologize and make you a promise. I will find out what happened to Izuku,” Hisashi said.

“You never cared before and how do you even remember him?” Inko asked.

“If you know what Mistuki’s offspring is doing then you know how,” Hisashi said.

“It’s like that? You remembered him this whole time and only now does it matter to you? Why? Is your new life not working out?”

“No. It’s not like that. I know I wasn’t the best father or husband, but I owe you and Izuku this much and then some,” Hisashi said.

“Tenko and Katsuki are already working on that. What more could _you_ offer?”

“Experience. A personal stake. Protection.”

“Tenko and Katsuki have that last one covered too,” Inko said.

“Their wards are good but not as good as what I can make,” Hisashi said.

“I’ll take my chances with Katsuki’s work, Ishiki.”

“Inko I—.” He pulled out ofuda and cursed. There was a spirit nearby. Mid-level.

“Stay inside. Something’s here,” Hiasahi said. He saw a swirl of mist and flung the ofuda at it. There was a strange shout before it vanished.

“Maybe I’ll take you up on that after all, Hisashi,” Inko said as she shook a little. Hisashi knew that meant tears were imminent.

—————————— ————————

Katsuki raced over after Aunty Inko texted him. He wasn’t too surprised to see Deadbeat was there adding extra wards as if Katsuki’s work was garbage.

“Aunty, you ok?” Katsuki said as he looked around.

“Fi-fine, Katsuki. I’m lucky Hisashi stopped by. I was about to go shopping when it…” Inko trailed off with a few sniffles.

“Thanks….Ishiki,” Katsuki forced himself to say.

“Sorry I’m late, Mrs. Akatani, had to grab a few talismans. Ishiki,” Tenko said as he arrived.

“Your Great-Grandfather’s work?” Deadbeat said as he looked at the necklace Tenko pulled out of a bag along with bracelets.

“Yes. You’re going to need to have these on when you leave your home. The bracelet’s for Mr. Akatani just in case whatever that was goes after him too. As much as I don’t want to admit it, Ishiki’s wards will be much better than Katsuki’s…for now. Brat just needs experience to catch up,” Tenko said. Katuski bristled because he knew it was true.

“We’ll step outside for a bit,” Deadbeat said as he nodded to Tenko who set the talismans down and followed.

“Brat. Stay with her, make her tea or something,” Tenko said before he was out the door.

“I’ve already called the Hag. She’s on her way over,” Katsuki said as he made his way to the kitchenette. Tea. He could do that.

“Thank you, Katsuki.”

———————— ————

“I don’t like you. You don’t like me but somehow we both know Inko and want her safe,” Ishiki said.

“I’ll work with you on this. The moment this is over, stay the hell away from her. I don’t know what you did, but I like Mrs. Akatani and she has a positive influence on that bratty apprentice of mine. If keeping her safe means working with you….fine.” Tenko said.

“I don’t suppose you’ll reign in Mistuki’s offspring?”

“Nope. I can either work with you or keep Katsuki in check, I don’t have the special ability to do both,” Tenko said.

“I suppose that’s better than nothing.”

———————— ——————————

_“Report, Kurogiri.”_

_“My Lord, there are complications. Onmyoji are close to the woman. One in particular looks eerily like yourself in your humanoid form and the others are very close to her as well. Furthermore, the memory spell was broken.”_

_“A human doppelgänger? How quaint. It was likely he or one of the others that broke the memory spell.”_

_“Shall I proceed or hold off, My Lord?”_

_“Hold off and gather intel, for now. There are still ways to achieve my goals.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Hisashi!  
> Yeah, in this case Hisashi the Human looks like Shigaraki the Dragon in Humanoid form. I thought it would be funny for both of Izuku's fathers to look alike.  
> Hisashi's white hair comes from an onmyodo mishap, just like Tenko's hair. His eyes were always red-brown, though.  
> I gave him a different family name than Inko's maiden name because I maintain the theory that Hisashi took her name.  
> Because I'm a Dad for One-er and because her name of Midoriya was too perfect to her character.  
> Though, here I've had her marry another man and take on the married name "Akatani," an homage to Izuku's prototype name and her new improved husband is named Buri to complete the phrase "hisashiburi"
> 
> I don't really describe Buri but for giggles he's just a pallet swap of Hisashi/Dragon AfO's humanoid form.  
> Buri has reddish brown hair and light-brown eyes.
> 
> Inko has a type.


End file.
